


Sans issue

by MissKitty28



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Destiel season 14, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 16:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17564093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissKitty28/pseuds/MissKitty28
Summary: Dean se prépare à commettre le sacrifice ultime pour éliminer Michael. Ignorant le deal que Cas a passé avec l’Empty, le Winchester finit par lui parler de ses sentiments, et les choses ne tournent pas comme prévu…(Destiel) (Localisation : 14x11, 14x12)





	Sans issue

**Author's Note:**

> J'ai commencé à écrire cette fanfic avant la diffusion du 14x11, " _Damaged Goods_ ", mais je ne suis pas parvenue à la finir avant sa sortie. Du coup, je pensais que Dean envisagerait les choses sous l'angle présenté dans la présente fanfic (j'étais pas complètement à côté de la plaque, mais ce n'est pas non plus exactement ce qui s'est passé). Du reste, que des spéculations de ma part sur ce qui pourrait arriver :-)
> 
> Bonne lecture !

***

Il devait le faire.

Dean savait que s’il ne voulait pas que le monde touche à sa fin quand Michael serait libéré, il devait agir vite pour contrevenir à cette possibilité.

Après avoir lu les dernières lignes du livre sur sa propre mort que lui avait remis Billie, il avait longuement réfléchi à cette option. 

Le suicide. 

Un sacrifice. 

Avant que Michael ne trouve son chemin hors de cette pseudo-cage dans laquelle ils l’avaient enfermé, dans son propre subconscient.

Il s’y était préparé, progressivement. Il avait passé de bons moments en compagnie de Jack, avait passé du temps avec Mary, et avait profité de ses instants avec Sam ; évoquant de lointains souvenirs autour d’une bière après une chasse, leur faisant presque regretter leur enfance.

Il savait que son plus jeune frère s’en sortirait. Il avait confiance en lui et en sa capacité à se tracer une nouvelle route, notamment au vu de sa position de leader aujourd’hui auprès des chasseurs de l’autre monde. Une vie différente de celle qu’ils avaient connue jusqu’alors l’attendait. Sam était quelqu’un de fort et de résilient, il saurait se remettre sur pied.

Il lui restait une dernière chose à faire, qu’il contemplait depuis plusieurs jours déjà.

Cas.

Évidemment, ils avaient passé une partie de leur temps ensemble, bien que Dean se soit souvent montré évasif ou évitant dans ses attitudes. Mais au fur et à mesure que l’échéance de sa mort se rapprochait, Dean avait plusieurs fois semblé sur le point de lui parler. Son besoin de mettre à exécution cette idée, d’abord insidieux, se faisait désormais de plus en plus pressant. Une chose dont il se serait cru incapable, fût un temps. Maintenant qu’il ne lui restait que peu de temps avant de mourir, il réalisait que ses sentiments lui apparaissaient de manière de plus en plus claire et limpide. Et il ne voulait pas quitter ce monde, sans avoir au moins une fois fait savoir à Cas ce qu’il signifiait pour lui. 

C’était par ailleurs l’une des décisions les plus égoïstes qu’il ait décidé de prendre. La pensée lui avait plusieurs fois traversé l’esprit.

Ce soir là, ils s’étaient rendus dans un bar à l’occasion d’une enquête qu’ils menaient depuis la veille, afin d’interroger quelques personnes témoins d’une disparition dans les environs. Ils avaient un suspect tout désigné, et souhaitaient confirmer cette théorie.

Ils faisaient le tour du bar depuis plus d’un quart d’heure, interrogeant les clients, en présentant respectivement de fausses cartes d’agents du FBI.

« Vous connaissez cet homme ? » demanda Dean à l’homme qui était accoudé à une table dans le recoin du bar. « Il se ferait appeler ‘le caïd’, » finit-il en levant brièvement les yeux au ciel. _Quel surnom de merde._

« Ouais, j’le connais, » répondit leur interlocuteur d’une voix rustre. « Qu’est-ce que vous lui voulez ? » demanda t-il méfiant.

« Disons qu’il est probable qu’il perde bientôt la tête, » expliqua Cas en réponse.

La personne qu’ils interrogeaient plissa les yeux, se mettant visiblement sur ses gardes. Le Winchester tourna alors son regard vers l’ange, lui fit de gros yeux et une petite moue en réprimande.

« Ce que mon partenaire essaie de dire, » commença Dean dans une tentative de rattraper le coup, « c’est que nous avons à lui parler. »

« Ouais, bah bonne chance avec ça, » répliqua l’homme avec dédain.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Personne ne sait jamais où il est, il change tous les jours d’emplacement… Enfin, personne ne sait, sauf les membres de sa bande. »

« Vous en faites partie ? » demanda Cas.

« Ça vous regarde ? » cracha t-il presque en retour.

« Wow, du calme, » intervint Dean d’une voix défensive, les traits de son visage durcis.

« Vous ne tirerez rien de moi, bande de merdeux. J’emmerde le FBI. » 

Il cracha sur la table, pile sous le nez de Dean et Cas qui étaient attablés devant lui, et les quitta sans un mot de plus.

Les deux comparses tournèrent la tête en direction du reste du bar, et virent que tout le monde les observait.

« On devrait peut-être y aller, » suggéra Cas.

« Quelle merde… » formula Dean pour seule réponse, en passant une main contre son visage. « Ce mec est pas clean… » ajouta t-il en jetant un nouveau regard en direction de l’homme.

« On va jamais retrouver _le Caïd_ à ce rythme là, » continua l’ange. 

Dean eut un léger sourire en entendant ce nom prononcé par Cas.

« J’ai peut-être une idée, » déclara soudainement le Winchester après une brève réflexion.

Cas le vit se lever et partir en direction du comptoir du bar, où se trouvait l’homme qui les avait quittés quelques instants plus tôt. Il les vit brièvement échanger, vit que le Winchester avait arboré le sourire provocateur qu’il lui connaissait si bien, et il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour que le poing de l’homme ne vienne s’écraser contre le visage de Dean.

Monté sur des ressorts, Cas se leva soudain de sa chaise, et rejoignit en quelques enjambées le combat qui venait d’être entamé. Dean avait riposté, et quelques chaises et tables avaient été renversées dans les échanges de coups. L’ange s’interposa alors que le Winchester était sur le point d’être à nouveau attaqué, donnant un coup de poing magistral à l’homme, qui s’écroula au sol.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient parvenus à s’échapper du bar, laissant leur adversaire à terre. Cas soutenait Dean, qui était légèrement plié par la douleur, mais capable de marcher. Ils se trouvaient sur le parking du bar, et une fois arrivés à l’Impala, Cas le laissa s’appuyer contre le capot, avant de se tourner vers lui avec un air interloqué.

« Mais qu’est-ce qui t’a pris ?! » s’exclama t-il.

Dean fit une grimace de douleur en posant une main contre ses côtes. « Mon plan a plutôt bien marché. »

Face au regard interrogatif de l’ange, le Winchester sortit de sa manche gauche un téléphone portable, qu’il avait dérobé à l’homme pendant leur combat, puis l’exposa triomphant aux yeux de Cas. « Je pense qu’on aura les infos dont on a besoin là dedans. »

Les épaules de Cas s’affaissèrent quand il réalisa ce dont il s’agissait, et il laissa échapper un soupir. « Bien sûr, » dit-il comme une évidence. _Mon protégé, mesdames et messieurs. Malin, mais légèrement suicidaire_ , pensa t-il.

Dean grimaça à nouveau de douleur lorsqu’il entama un mouvement pour ranger le téléphone dans la poche intérieure de sa veste. « C’est bon, je suis prêt, » dit-il à l’adresse de Cas.

L’ange fit un signe d’entente en réponse, et sans un mot de plus, apposa son index et son majeur contre le front du Winchester, qui avait légèrement fermé les yeux. Une vive lueur bleutée rayonna dans les blessures de Dean lors du contact, et celles-ci disparurent en l’espace d’une seconde.

« Merci, Cas, » réagit-il en réponse, avec un petit sourire. « T’es blessé aussi ? » fit-il remarquer finalement en fronçant les sourcils, quand il aperçut des blessures au niveau de son cou et de ses phalanges.

« Je survivrai, » répondit Cas nonchalamment, en haussant une épaule.

« J’en doute pas, mais… » Dean se dirigea vers la portière passager de la voiture et sortit de la boîte à gants plusieurs mouchoirs en tissus, vestiges de chemises déchirées, avec lesquels il revint vers l’ange. « … ça veut pas dire qu’il faut pas en prendre un minimum soin. »

Avec application, Dean tamponna doucement les blessures dans le cou de Cas, épongeant le sang qui en sortait. L’ange pouvait sentir le souffle chaud du Winchester sur son visage, et sa déglutition se fit soudain plus difficile.

« Ce sont des blessures superficielles, » observa Dean, concentré sur sa tâche.

Les pouvoirs guérisseurs de Cas demandaient de l’énergie à ce dernier et il savait qu’il lui faudrait un peu de temps avant de pouvoir les réutiliser.

« Tu sais que je serai remis d’ici une heure, » déclara l’ange avec un demi-sourire, tournant légèrement son visage de sorte à rencontrer le regard de Dean.

Le fait de tourner la tête réduit considérablement leurs espaces personnels, et ils réalisèrent alors l’un comme l’autre qu’ils étaient particulièrement proches, ce qui les liquéfia sur place. Leurs visages n’étaient qu’à quelques centimètres l’un de l’autre. Dean jeta un bref coup d’oeil aux lèvres de Cas, humectant par la même occasion les siennes, inconsciemment. Il y eut quelques secondes hors du temps, lors desquelles leurs regards ne se quittèrent pas. Le chasseur contempla l’idée de parler ou d’agir. Ses pensées tournaient à mille à l’heure, et sa respiration s’accéléra légèrement, au rythme des pulsations de son coeur.

« Je sais, » répondit le Winchester en brisant finalement le moment, tout en reprenant ses soins, pas moins troublé.

Il continua doucement son entreprise, jusqu’à temps que la plus grande partie du sang ait été retirée.

« Voilà, c’est pas parfait, mais ça devrait suffire jusqu’à ce que tu puisses te soigner, » conclut Dean doucement, en replaçant consciencieusement le col de l’ange, après s’être longuement attardé sur la blessure dans son cou.

« Merci, Dean… » répondit Cas, d’une voix incertaine, toujours ébranlé.

Le Winchester partit en direction du coffre de l’Impala, dans lequel il jeta négligemment les morceaux de tissus ensanglantés, avant de le refermer. Contemplatif, Cas le regarda faire, ne le lâchant pas des yeux.

« Je peux te poser une question ? » finit-il par demander d’une voix sérieuse.

L’inquiétude traversa le regard de Dean l’espace d’une seconde, avant qu’il ne remette son masque d’indifférence. 

« Ouais, » dit-il en haussant une épaule.

« Tu… tu es différent ces derniers jours, » dit l’ange. « Pas qu’avec moi, avec tout le monde. »

« Et ? » répondit le Winchester nonchalant. « J’ai pas le droit de changer ? » fit-il mine de s’étonner, jouant à celui qui ne comprenait pas.

Cas pencha la tête sur le côté, en plissant les yeux, l’air de dire _‘tu te fous de moi’_. « Dean… » dit-il pour seule réponse en réprimande.

Le Winchester eut un petit sourire tendre. _Bien sûr qu’il ne le croyait pas_.

« T’en fais pas, Cas, » finit-il par essayer de le rassurer.

« Tu… on dirait que tu fais tes adieux à tout le monde, » finit par dire l’ange hésitant. « Qu’est-ce qui se passe ? »

« C’est pas le cas, » tenta de se défendre Dean en baissant le regard. Mais il ne mit pas une grande conviction dans ses paroles, et finit par se résigner, ses épaules s’affaissant. « Peut-être… peut-être que je suis juste fatigué de lutter contre ce que je suis. Peut-être que je n’ai plus assez de temps pour ça. »

Contournant le capot de l’Impala, Cas se rapprocha du Winchester, de sorte à se retrouver devant lui.

« Qu’est-ce qui se passe ? » répéta l’ange.

« J’veux pas que tu t’inquiètes, je suis en paix avec ce que j’ai décidé. » 

« Pour ça, c’est trop tard… » lui répondit-il les traits de son visage considérablement fermés.

Dean contempla un instant de ne rien lui dire de plus, mais face à son air inquiet, il finit par se résigner. « J’ai un moyen d’empêcher Michael de nuire. Billie m’a rendu une petite visite après que toi et Sam m’ayez ramené. Elle m’a dit ce qui m’attendait. »

Cas eut l’air suspicieux. « Et ? »

« La seule option qui s’offre à moi, et dans laquelle Michael ne finit pas par dominer le monde… c’est de me supprimer moi-même, » lâcha t-il finalement.

La réaction fut instantanée. L’ange leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré. « Elle a tort. »

« Elle est La Mort. Je pense qu’elle sait très bien ce qu’elle dit, » répliqua le Winchester d’une voix résignée.

« Dean, » commença Cas clairement en colère, « ton destin n’est pas écrit à l’avance. Pas complètement. Il y a différentes options qui s’offrent à toi, et qui seront conditionnées par tes choix. Mourir n’est que l’une d’elles. On peut éjecter Michael. »

« Et il trouvera un autre corps à posséder… »

« On doit réfléchir, penser à des alternatives, » persista t-il en réponse.

« On l’a déjà fait, Cas, » lui répondit Dean d’une voix fatiguée. « Ce n’est qu’une perte de temps, Michael peut reprendre possession de moi à tout moment, peut-être même pendant qu’on sera encore en train de chercher une solution, et il en sera fini du monde. Crois-moi, c’est la meilleure solution. »

« Non, » se buta l’ange, d’une voix clairement affectée. « Ça ne l’est pas. »

Le Winchester eut un sourire triste. « Ma décision est prise. »

Cas déglutit difficilement. Dean pouvait voir combien il était bouleversé, et par effet miroir, il se sentit à son tour mal de lui infliger les conséquences de son choix, réalisant l’impact de sa décision.

« Tu ne veux pas te battre plus que ça ? Tu ne penses pas que tu le mérites ? Pense à Sam, pense à ta mère… et moi… »

Les traits de Dean s’adoucirent. « Vous êtes l’exacte raison qui motive ma décision. Le monde ne mérite pas de partir en fumée parce que j’aurais été assez égoïste pour ne pas faire ce choix. Vous finiriez par mourir par les mains de Michael, par _mes_ propres mains, parce que j’aurais été trop lâche pour me tuer. »

« Non, Dean… Vouloir rester en vie, ce n’est pas lâche. »

L’ange secouait la tête, tentant de trouver les arguments pour le convaincre.

« Tu es mon meilleur ami Cas, tu le sais ça… ? » finit par sortir le Winchester en effectuant un virage à cent quatre-vingts degrés dans leur discussion.

L’ange retint son souffle. « Non… ne me fais pas tes adieux… » dit-il le visage fermé, ses yeux laissant cependant clairement transparaître son émotion. Son regard avait toujours parlé pour lui.

« Mais tu… tu n’es pas _que_ ça, » continua le Winchester, désormais inarrêtable. Le rythme des battements de son coeur s’était accéléré de manière considérable. Les sentiments qu’il éprouvait avaient si longtemps été contenus et ignorés qu’il ne voulait plus passer une seconde à les réprimer. Pas en sachant qu’il allait bientôt quitter ce monde.

« Les relations, les sentiments, ça n’a jamais été mon truc, » continua t-il. « Mais je ne suis pas idiot. »

Cas secoua légèrement la tête, n’arrivant pas à croire ce qu’il entendait, sa poitrine se soulevant désormais à un rythme rapide. L’émotion avait pris le contrôle de son corps -une des choses qu’il découvrait au fur et à mesure qu’il était plus proche d’être humain que d’être un ange.

« Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? » demanda t-il, la respiration courte.

« Je veux dire que mes sentiments pour toi… je ne les ai jamais ressentis, pour qui que ce soit d’autre, » répondit Dean d’une voix fragile. « Je suis peut-être le meilleur à ce jeu là, mais je suis fatigué de prétendre. De ne pas payer attention à ce que je veux. »

L’une des mains de Dean vint doucement atteindre et prendre celle de Cas.

Cas ignorait comment il était possible de ressentir un sentiment aussi positivement intense, et être dans le même temps aussi désespéré par la décision prise par le Winchester.

« Dean… tu… tu aurais pu me parler, » parvint finalement à articuler l’ange.

« Tu me connais, Cas… » dit le Winchester en simple réponse. « Mais ça n’a plus d’importance, » dit-il finalement en commençant à lâcher -à regret- la main de l’ange. « Je… je voulais juste que tu le saches, » dit-il en baissant la tête.

La posture de Cas se redressa soudain. Avant d’avoir totalement perdu le contact de la main de Dean, il la rattrapa à son tour dans la sienne. 

« Tu ne veux pas entendre ce que j’ai à dire ? » répondit l’ange en fronçant les sourcils.

Dean ramena son regard face au sien, surprit de sa démarche. Il n’attendait rien.

« Tu… tu crois que je ne partage pas ce que tu ressens ? » dit-il en secouant la tête, incrédule. « C’est probablement la chose la plus stupide que tu pourrais penser, » ajouta t-il d’une voix catégorique. 

Le visage du Winchester prit un air à la fois timide et surpris.

« Dean… Ishim était tordu et vil, mais il avait raison sur une chose, c’est que tu es ma faiblesse. »

Cas se rapprocha encore un peu plus de Dean, qui en réponse, resserra légèrement la pression de sa main dans la sienne.

« Toutes ces années, la plus grande partie de mes décisions, ont toujours été soit guidées, soit impactées par toi, » poursuivit l’ange. « Ne pense pas une seule seconde que je ne t’aime pas de la même manière… »

La bouche de Dean s’entrouvrit légèrement face à cette confession, le laissant sans voix.

« J’ai… je n’avais juste jamais pensé, une seule fois, que tu accepterais de l’entendre. Ni même que tu méritais que je mette ce fardeau sur tes épaules. Nos-… »

Avant qu’il n’ait pu finir sa phrase, les lèvres de Dean s’étaient écrasées sur les siennes. Baiser auquel Cas, une fois l’effet de surprise passé, répondit immédiatement, avec la même force. Ils avaient réprimé leurs sentiments trop longtemps. Le Winchester remonta l’une de ses mains contre la joue de l’ange, approfondissant leur danse, jusqu’à temps de l’assagir et de finalement séparer leurs lèvres, le souffle court. Ils gardèrent les yeux fermés, reprenant leurs souffles, leurs fronts appuyés l’un contre l’autre.

« Félicitations, Castiel, » intervint une voix féminine derrière eux, rompant brutalement le moment.

Leurs visages, alertes, se tournèrent en même temps en direction de la nouvelle arrivante. Cas se décomposa quand il réalisa qu’il s’agissait de l’Empty, qui se tenait face à eux, les mains dans les poches et le sourire aux lèvres.

« Tu as finalement lâché prise. Tu t’es permis d’être heureux. »

« Non… » souffla Cas en secouant la tête. « Vous ne pouvez pas être là. »

« C’est qui ?! » lança Dean inquiet à l’adresse de Cas, sentant que la situation ne présageait rien de bon.

« Quelqu’un que tu aurais aimé ne jamais rencontrer, » répondit l’Empty avec un clin d’oeil, à l’adresse du Winchester. « Lui, non plus, d’ailleurs, » lança t-elle à l’ange.

« Vous ne pouvez pas être là, » répéta Cas. « Je ne… ce n’est pas le bonheur parfait. »

« Ça l’est pour toi… même si des choses ne vont pas à côté, c’était tout ce qui te manquait. Tu vois, Castiel, il y a une petite nuance, » commença t-elle d’une voix explicative en avançant vers lui, « notre contrat était que je vienne te chercher quand _tu te laisserais_ être heureux. Quand tu te _permettrais_ le bonheur. Je tiens à te féliciter, parce que tu viens juste de le faire. »

« C’est quoi cette histoire ?! Cas ? » demanda Dean en se tournant vers l’ange.

« Je… je suis désolé, Dean, » déclara t-il en tournant un regard bouleversé vers lui. « Je ne pensais pas… que ça se passerait comme ça. »

Le Winchester secoua la tête, ne comprenant toujours pas la situation, si ce n’est qu’il avait des raisons d’être inquiet.

« Tu vois, Dean, » commença l’Empty d’une voix légère, « ton ange et moi-même, on a passé un deal. Pour sauver votre Nephilim. Quand Cas est venu au Paradis, j’ai été d’accord de le laisser partir, s’il prenait sa place en échange dans l’Empty. Il a toujours été convenu que je vienne le chercher quand il serait le plus heureux. Et l’heure a sonné. »

Dean se tourna immédiatement vers Cas, les sourcils froncés. « T’as passé un deal ?! »

« Je suis désolé, Dean, » répéta l’ange. « C’était la seule façon de sauver Jack. Je ne pensais pas que… »

« Cas, _NON_ ! On ne peut pas laisser faire ça, » dit-il désespéré.

Voyant que l’Empty se préparait à claquer des doigts, probablement pour l’emmener, Dean sortit immédiatement son arme et tira en direction de cette dernière. Elle baissa le regard afin d’observer les impacts des balles qui l’avaient traversée, mais ne bougea pour autant pas d’un centimètre. Elle releva la tête en direction du chasseur.

« Oh, Dean… » dit-elle en secouant la tête. « Tu croyais vraiment que ça allait marcher ? »

Les yeux du Winchester s’écarquillèrent. Il ne savait pas ce qu’il pensait. Il voulait seulement tenter le tout pour le tout.

« Il est temps de partir, » ajouta t-elle avec un sourire à destination de Cas.

Un claquement de doigts.

L’ange sentit alors qu’il ne pouvait plus respirer, et se tordit peu à peu de douleur. Il s’effondra lourdement au sol, sous le regard impuissant de Dean, qui le retenait par le bras, amortissant ainsi sa chute.

« ARRÊTEZ TOUT DE SUITE ! » lança t-il de rage à l’Empty.

Quelques secondes suffirent pour que Cas ferme finalement les yeux, et cesse de respirer.

« Au revoir, Dean, » dit l’Empty avant de disparaître.

 

***

Complètement décomposé, le Winchester avait conduit tel un automate tout le long du trajet de retour vers le Bunker, après avoir allongé le corps inanimé de Cas sur la banquette arrière. Ses pensées complètement embourbées dans la douleur et l’incrédulité, il luttait contre le sentiment de désespoir, si familier, qui reprenait avec une rapidité folle possession de ses émotions. La situation avait basculé tellement vite.

Il était partagé entre la colère que Cas n’ait rien dit, et la culpabilité d’avoir joué un rôle dans sa mort.

 _Je l’ai tué_ , pensait Dean en boucle. Il était désormais hanté par cette pensée. Il venait de tuer Cas.

À son retour à la maison, un Sam incrédule avait aidé Dean à transporter le corps de Cas jusqu’à la chambre de ce dernier. Ils l’avaient soigneusement déposé sur son lit, et se tenaient à présent près de la porte. L’aîné Winchester avait appuyé son dos contre le mur, avait fermé les yeux, et tentait désormais de composer ses émotions.

« Je comprends pas Dean, comment ça il avait fait un deal ? »

Sam secouait la tête, ne parvenant pas à croire qu’ils venaient de perdre Cas à nouveau. Son visage était devenu blême, et l’angoisse montait peu à peu en lui.

Dean était clairement anéanti. Il lui fallut réunir beaucoup de forces pour parvenir à parler.

« Quand Cas est parti chercher Jack au Paradis… il a apparemment passé un deal pour qu’il n’aille pas dans l’Empty, et pour qu’il puisse revenir. »

« Quel deal ? Pourquoi elle ne l’a pas emmené à l’époque du deal ?! »

L’aîné Winchester se sentait incapable de raconter à son plus jeune frère toute l’histoire, sans en omettre quelques détails. « Est-ce que j’ai l’air de savoir ? » dit-il de manière évasive. « Elle s’est pointée, Cas s’est senti mal et est tombé raide mort. C’est tout ce que t’as besoin de savoir, » dit-il finalement d’une voix amère.

Sam connaissait son frère par coeur, et savait qu’il ne lui disait pas tout.

« On… on ne peut pas laisser la situation comme ça, il y a peut-être une solution… » dit-il en tentant de rassurer Dean -et de se rassurer lui-même.

« Je ne sais pas… » déclara Dean désespéré en réponse, d’une voix faible. « Je ne sais pas quoi faire, Sammy… »

Jack arriva vers eux quelques instants plus tard. Il avait entendu leurs voix émanant de la chambre de Cas, et lorsqu’il débarqua dans la pièce, il eut un élan paniqué en direction du corps de ce dernier.

« Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ?! » demanda le jeune garçon alors qu’il se trouvait au chevet de l’ange.

Il toucha son bras et sa main, et réalisa que son corps s’était raidi. Il était mort.

« Jack… est-ce que tu savais que Cas avait passé un deal ? » lui retourna Sam.

Le Nephilim se leva alors du bord de lit, et tourna à nouveau son attention en direction des Winchesters. 

« C’est ce dont il s’agit ? Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ? » répéta t-il, l’air inquiet. « Il… il n’était supposé être emporté par l’Empty que s’il connaissait le bonheur absolu, » finit-il incrédule, confirmant par la même occasion qu’il savait pour le deal.

« Quoi ? » lui retourna Sam en fronçant les sourcils. « C’est quoi cette histoire ? »

« Je suis désolé de n’avoir rien dit, mais Cas me l’avait interdit… » continua Jack, pris par l’émotion. « Je ne pensais pas que… ça se produirait. »

Les traits du visage de Dean se durcirent. « On ne garde pas ce type de secrets. Jamais. »

Les yeux de Jack s’embuèrent de larmes. « Je suis désolé, je voulais respecter sa volonté. »

Sam leva une main pour calmer la situation, et reporta son attention sur le jeune garçon. « Le bonheur absolu ? » demanda t-il finalement.

« C’était la condition pour que l’Empty récupère Cas. »

Sentant que les murs se refermaient sur lui, et que sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus difficile, Dean quitta brutalement la pièce. Sam et Jack le regardèrent partir de la chambre, et le cadet Winchester se lança finalement à la suite de son frère.

« Dean, attends…! » dit-il en le rattrapant dans le couloir.

« Je l’ai tué, Sam. J’ai tué Cas, » sortit Dean de but en blanc.

Le visage de Sam refléta son incrédulité. « Quoi ? »

« J’ai… j’ai dit quelque chose, qui nous a amené à cette situation, » admit-il à demi-mots. « Et maintenant Cas est mort, et je… C’est à cause de moi. »

Sam prit un temps pour rassembler ses pensées, observant dans le même temps la réaction bouleversée de son frère. Les pièces se mirent doucement en place et il sembla réaliser la teneur de ce qu’il avait pu se passer.

« Qu’est-ce que tu lui as dit ? » osa demander doucement le cadet.

Dean contempla un moment sa question, avant de secouer négativement la tête. « J’peux pas Sam, je suis désolé… »

Loin d’être aveugle à la nature du lien qui liait son frère à l’ange, il ne fallut pas grand chose à Sam pour réellement comprendre le genre d’événement qui avait pu les amener à une situation de bonheur absolu.

Il prit finalement une voix beaucoup plus douce. « Dean, tu… ce n’est pas de ta faute, tu ne pouvais pas savoir. »

L’aîné hocha doucement la tête, avec dépit. « Ouais, comme toujours… » dit-il amer. « Il faut qu’on trouve une solution, il hors de question que je le laisse dans cet état. »

« On va en trouver une, » tenta de dire à nouveau Sam.

 

***

Plus tard dans la nuit, Dean se tenait seul dans la chambre de Cas, fixant le corps de ce dernier, le regard vide. Sa gorge était particulièrement nouée, les larmes menaçant de couler à nouveau à tout moment. Il n’arrivait pas à croire que les choses avaient dérapé aussi vite. Que tout leur avait été arraché de cette façon. Le bonheur n’avait jamais été fait pour lui, et il venait d’en avoir un rappel insupportable. Après une longue réflexion, il finit par se mettre en action.

« Hmm… Billie, j’ai besoin que vous veniez… » dit-il en baissant les paupières, ses mots résonnant comme une prière. « Je vous en prie, » finit-il désespéré.

Il obtint le silence pour seule réponse pendant de longues secondes. Il se tourna sur lui-même, observant une pièce vide de toute présence autre que la sienne et celle du corps de l’ange.

« Je croyais que nous étions d’accord pour que tu ne me contactes plus, Dean ? »

Le Winchester fit volte-face en direction de Billie, et lui fit un signe du menton en signe de bonjour. « Les choses ont changé, » répondit-il simplement.

Un long silence s’installa, lors duquel ils se tinrent l’un face à l’autre. 

Le regard de La Mort bifurqua légèrement en direction de Cas. « Tu veux le sauver, » dit-elle d’une voix affirmative.

Dean déglutit difficilement et ne lui répondit rien.

« Je ne peux rien faire pour lui, » dit-elle en croisant les bras. « Il n’est pas sous ma responsabilité. L’Empty est celle qui l’a emmené. »

À la surprise de Billie, le Winchester emmena la conversation dans une autre direction. « Si je meurs, avec Michael à l’intérieur de moi… est-ce que j’irai dans l’Empty aussi ? »

« Vraiment ? » dit-elle en haussant un sourcil. « C’est ça ton plan ? »

Dean resta droit dans ses bottes. Billie laissa passer une courte pause, avant de pousser un soupir et de lui offrir finalement une réponse. 

« Tu es possédé par un Archange. Mais lorsque tu mourras, je viendrai collecter ton âme et la séparer de l’énergie de Michael, qui, lui, ira dans l’Empty. »

« Et si je vous demande de ne pas prendre mon âme ? Si je suis lié à Michael, ça signifie que je peux aussi aller dans l’Empty, non ? »

« Oh, Dean… » dit-elle en secouant la tête. « Je sais ce que tu penses. Mais tu ne retrouveras pas Castiel là bas. Tu ne connais pas les règles de l’Empty. »

« C’est ce qu’on verra… »

« Tu ne peux pas en revenir. »

« Cas l’a fait, » dit-il imperturbable.

« Et tu ne crois pas que l’Empty a renforcé ses sécurités ? Elle a passé un deal avec Castiel. Elle ne te laissera pas l’emmener. »

« Ça, c’est ma partie du problème, » rétorqua Dean. « Je vous demande, expressément, de ne pas séparer mon âme de l’énergie de Michael lorsque je mourrai. »

Billie prit un air sévère. « C’est la dernière chose que j’accepte de faire pour toi. »

« Est-ce qu’on a un deal ? » demanda le Winchester.

La Mort laissa passer une courte pause. « Oui. »

 

***

« Dean, c’est complètement cinglé !! Tu ne peux pas sérieusement envisager de suivre ce plan, » lança Sam complètement éberlué.

« C’est notre meilleure chance. Si je me retrouve dans l’Empty, l’énergie de Michael et la mienne seront séparées. À partir de là, je retrouve Cas, et on quitte l’Empty ensemble. »

Les composantes de ce plan étaient tellement foireuses que le cadet Winchester ne savait même pas par où commencer.

« Parce que tu crois que tu arriveras à en repartir comme ça ?! Tu ne sais même pas si tu seras éveillé en y arrivant. Tu ne sais même pas si tu retrouveras Cas ! » Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, tentant de composer ses pensées. « Écoute, je sais, moi aussi je veux sauver Cas. Mais pas de cette façon. »

« Je ne vois pas de meilleure option, Sam, » répondit finalement Dean. « C’est une situation où on a tout à gagner : sauver Cas et se débarrasser de Michael en le laissant pourrir dans l’Empty. »

« C’est aussi une situation où on pourrait potentiellement tout perdre ! »

« Jack a réveillé Cas dans l’Empty une fois, il peut le refaire, » lança Dean en continuant d’expliquer son plan.

« Ton plan repose sur Jack ?! » répondit Sam. « Dean… son pouvoir est fragile, tu oublies qu’il risque d’y perdre son âme. »

« Tu vois une meilleure option ? » répéta l’aîné Winchester désespéré.

Le cadet poussa un soupir.

« Je veux le faire… » intervint la voix de Jack.

Ils tournèrent tous les deux le regard en direction du jeune garçon, qui venait d’arriver dans la pièce centrale du Bunker.

« Je veux le faire, » répéta t-il d’une voix ferme. « Si ça peut sauver Castiel et Dean… Je veux le faire. »

Ils échangèrent un regard avec Dean, qui lui adressa un sourire de gratitude.

« C’est dangereux, on ne sait même pas si- » commença Sam.

« Non Sam, _vraiment_ , » l’interrompit Jack. « Je connais les risques, et je _veux_ le faire. Cas est dans cette situation parce qu’il a voulu me sauver. Risquer de perdre une partie de mon âme est un moindre mal par rapport aux morts de Cas et Dean. »

Le cadet Winchester laissa passer quelques secondes. « Tu penses que tu es capable de le faire ? » demanda t-il hésitant.

Le Nephilim hocha la tête. « Laisse-moi le faire. S’il te plaît. »

Sam finit par hocher la tête, avec dépit. « Je vais appeler Rowena… en renfort. »

Dean poussa un soupir de soulagement. Ils avaient un plan.

Et il allait s’y raccrocher, jusqu’à temps qu’il puisse ramener Cas.

 

**FIN**


End file.
